Episode 8164 (31st May 2018)
Plot Chas is excited ahead of her baby scan tomorrow but soon realises she's got the dates mixed up and the scan is actually today. Paddy and Marlon have got lost in Scotland. Meanwhile, Chas knocks at Tall Trees Cottage looking for Paddy. When there's no answer, she calls him but it goes to voicemail as Paddy has turned off his phone. The police are going to send someone around to Tug Ghyll later to talk to Charity again and to take a DNA sample. Vanessa tells Charity she's proud of her and assures her she'll get justice. She also encourages Charity to confide in Chas about what's going on but Charity doesn't want to burst Chas' happy bubble. In the hospital waiting room, Chas gets talking to a Mum who's there with her baby. The woman explains how a problem was spotted at her three-month scan but she went on to have a healthy baby. DI Simmons takes a sample of Charity's DNA, explaining they'll work on finding out what happened to her son, then they'll take a sample from Bails too. Charity is shocked to learn this will likely only take days but is relieved the police believe her. Paddy has had no luck is securing Chas' dream venue. He turns his phone back on but can't get signal. When he eventually does get a signal, he listens to his voicemails and realises he's missed the scan. At the same time, Chas is delighted to learn she's having a little girl but her joy soon turns to fear when the Sonographer notices something concerning on the scan and calls for a second opinion. DI Simmons returns to Tug Ghyll where she explains records show five babies were born on the day Charity gave birth and one baby boy was abandoned. She explains the baby was named Ryan by hospital staff then drops the bombshell that Ryan is still alive. A Consultant takes a second look at the ultrasound and informs Chas she's seeing problems with her baby's development. She explains to Chas it looks like her baby has bilateral renal agenesis - when the kidneys and bladder fail to develop. The consultant sympathetically explains that when both kidneys are absent like this, there's a lack of amniotic fluid which means the baby's lungs won't develop. If this is confirmed, her baby cannot survive. Charity is convinced her baby died but DI Simmons states records show the baby survived and was adopted. They'll now look to getting a DNA sample from Ryan although there is a possibility Ryan may not want to cooperate with the investigation. The consultant assures Chas this isn't her fault. DI Simmons receives a call informing her Ryan no longer lives at his listed address but assures Charity they'll keep on searching for him. Paddy phones Chas asking how the scan went. Through her tears, Chas lies to Paddy everything is okay. Charity fears her son will hate her and believes it may be best if the police don't find him as then he doesn't need to know how he was conceived. Chas sits on the swings cradling her bump 'Margarita'. She clings onto the hope that the scans were wrong and her baby will be okay. Charity joins her and comments Chas' baby will be the luckiest child in the world. Chas heads back to the pub. Paddy is ecstatic to learn the baby is a girl. Marlon is delighted too. Chas leaves the celebrations and retreats into the backroom where she bursts into tears Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Mum - Sarah Burrill *Sonographer - Joanne Ferguson *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker *Consultant - Eva Fontaine Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Unknown roads in Scotland *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, ultrasound room and family room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to coverage of the live semi-final of Britain's Got Talent immediately following this episode. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes